


you'll be the death of me, and i'm not that mad about it

by keelerpeeler



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Clue AU, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, and i oop, but it's not awful, i hope yall like this, no beta we die like men, there's a little bit of descriptive murder?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelerpeeler/pseuds/keelerpeeler
Summary: Burnie, Chief of Police, goes to a fancy gala to spend a night finally not working. But then there's a murder, and everything is more sus than it seems.And why is Geoff wearing a top hat?(Clue AU based on Vagrant_Blvrd 's prompt)





	you'll be the death of me, and i'm not that mad about it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vagrant_Blvrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Building Blocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666224) by [Vagrant_Blvrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd). 

> uh...and i oop?
> 
> Hello! so here's the mothertruckin tea  
First off, this is for @Vagrant_Blvrd bc it's based off of their clue AU? and they said i could write something w it, so I hope you like it!!! 
> 
> I have a couple more one shots i've probably been working on FOREVER just about to be finished, so those will be posted soon!! same with the 1st chapter of updated Cheat Codes!! AH! Shiz has been crazy for me lately, but i think i've got it under control (possibly?) anyway, please enjoy this short little thing!

The Gala was in full swing. 

There was a chandelier sprinkling the main room with bright light, laughter and music filling the air, refreshments being refilled with the snap of a finger. 

Burnie was trying to enjoy himself,  _ really _ . It was a nice event. It smelled like expensive food and fresh flowers, and though the room was packed, it never felt crowded. He was trying to have fun, to relax a little, but something was  _ off. _

He was invited by some important politician, a governor or something. ( _ Burnie has never cared about politics. Can you blame him?) _ And of course, he goes. He brings his most trusted officers, Barbara, Miles, and Chad- Gus couldn’t make it.  _ I don’t want to go _ , he had said, Burnie sighing before walking away from his desk. He can’t really blame him, either. Yeah, the food is  _ amazing _ and the mansion is beautiful to look at, but he’s getting hot in his suit and the room is full of people he doesn’t want to talk to, people whose eyes glisten with money and greed, who would watch Los Santos crumble as long as it doesn’t hurt their companies. 

Oh, and he’s  _ still  _ getting a weird vibe. 

He stands off to the side, over by one of the _ many _ refreshment tables, sipping at his now warm beer.  _ Have fun, though _ , Gus said over his shoulder, typing away at his computer, and Burnie didn’t hesitate to flip him off, knowing that Gus didn’t see it.  _ (He heard him laughing, anyway.) _ Burnie looks around him, eyes on the gold Rolexes and pressed suits, the glittering dresses and fake smiles.  _ This has never been his scene. _ He spots Barbara laughing with a man wearing a monocle,  _ a goddamn monocle. Jesus christ _ , he thinks to himself, rolling his eyes. How  _ Barbara. _

When Burnie glances back over though, there’s another man with them, causing Burnie’s eyebrows to furrow, a weight settling in his gut. The man that joined them is wearing a top hat, with dark hair and white gloves, but it’s the _ handlebar mustache _ that causes a fire to burn in his gut.  _ Its from anger, he swears.  _ Burnie walks casually over to the three, hearing the british accent of the one wearing the monocle before he sees his face, noting how played up it is, and forces a tight smile as he places a hand on Barbara’s shoulder. 

“Burnie!” Barbara says, smiling up at him. “I’m just having a wonderful conversation here.” 

“I can tell,” he forces out, looking over at the two men in front of him, those blue eyes  _ smiling _ at him. ( _ Can eyes smile? They’re smiling- no, smirking. Damn it.) _

“You must be the lovely Burnie Barbara here speaks of,” a gloved hand reaches for Burnie’s, overdramatic british accent making Burnie’s eye twitch, but he continues to smile. He takes the hand given to him, pulling the man closer to him so he can whisper in his ear. 

“Geoff,” Burnie growls, the grin on Geoff’s face getting even brighter, “what the  _ fuck  _ are you doing here.” 

“Can’t enjoy a wonderful party?” Geoff says instead, Burnie turning to see Barbara and Gavin snicker with each other, and  _ when did Gavin get a cane? Did he have that the whole time?  _ “You look amazing, by the way,” Geoff continues, letting go of Burnie’s hand to place both of his on Burnie’s chest, playing with his tie. “Navy is a good color on you.” 

“Whatever the hell is going on here,” Burnie straightens up, prying Geoff’s hands off of him and pushing a finger into the center of Geoff’s chest, “do  _ not  _ harm these people.” 

“Even the bad people?” Geoff asks, sticking his lip out in a pout.

“Geoff, this room is full of bad people,” Burnie scoffs, Geoff’s smile becoming a little more genuine at Burnie’s tone. “But I’m serious. I don’t know why you’re here, and I know you won’t tell me, but I swear to  _ God _ I will-” 

“You worry too much Burnie,” Gavin butts in, accent still overdone, pointing a gloved finger at him. “Relax young chap!” 

“Jesus christ,” Burnie mutters, watching Barbara and Gavin fall into fits of laughter, Geoff smiling at them fondly before turning to Burnie. 

“Don’t worry, with our plan, no one worth keeping alive is going to get hurt,” Geoff attempts at reassuring Burnie, only causing him to be more  _ unassured  _ than ever- but before Burnie can comment, Geoff continues. “You know what,” he says, eyes flicking behind Burnie’s shoulder before he looks back at him, nodding his head in the direction of food, “the cheesecake is to die for. You should go try some.” Geoff’s still playing up the accent and he has this  _ dumb (fucking ridiculous) _ smile on his face that has Burnie spinning on his heel, counting his breathing.  _ One day, he’ll be the death of me. Today, he’s gonna give me a headache. _

\----

“Phone lines are down,” Chad says, disconnecting the radio from his jacket, stuffing it back into his bag. “A crew won’t be out to fix it until morning.” 

“Fantastic,” Burnie sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose. “That’s just fantastic.” 

“Guess that means no one’s Ubering home,” Miles adds, Burnie sending him a look. “It’s true!” 

“Look at the rain!” Barbara pipes up, running over to the window of the study they’re gathered in, doors closed, the sounds of the party a few feet away sounding distant. “Wow,” Barbara says in awe, the rest of the cops joining her by the window. Burnie begrudgingly walks over there, arms crossed over his chest.

“Rain’s really coming down hard,” Chad muses, Burnie closing his eyes, the only sound in the room is of the rain against the glass. 

“Guess we should tell the guests about the phone situation before they lose their shit,” Miles suggests after a few minutes, the others making noises of agreement before exiting the room, Burnie staying put next to the window. He sighs, shoulders slumping.  _ God, don’t let anything bad happen tonight. _

“Burnie? You comin’?” Barbara leans around the door, Burnie straightening up and spinning to face her. 

“Yup,” he forces a smile, following her out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

\----

“Why are you sulking?” 

Burnie looks up from his plate of cheesecake to be face to face with bright blue eyes. 

“I’m eating here, Geoff,” Burnie replies before looking back down at his food, the cheesecake barely touched. He hears Geoff sigh before he pulls out the chair next to him, sliding into the seat. 

“You know,” Geoff starts, Burnie watching him lay his hands on the table, gloved fingers tapping along to the beat of the song playing, “you could try to have a little fun.” Burnie sits back in his seat, glaring at Geoff, Geoff just smiling in return. 

“I can’t when your gang's all here,” Burnie mutters, keeping his voice low. 

“I told you there’s nothing to-”

“Geoff,” Burnie leans forward, grabbing the collar of Geoff’s button-up, Geoff smiling innocently at him. “Tell me what you’re here for, or I’m going to explode.” 

“Don’t you trust me?” Geoff asks, Burnie staring at him for another moment before Geoff laughs. “That probably wasn’t the best question to ask, was it.” 

Burnie lets go of Geoff’s shirt, sighing before slumping back into his seat, rubbing his hands over his face. Geoff pats his knee, giving it a little squeeze. 

“Do what you want,” Geoff stands, fake british accent in full force, “but I’ll be on the dance floor waiting,  _ love _ .” He sends Burnie a wink before walking away, disappearing into the crowd of bodies. 

“Jesus,” Burnie mumbles, his heart stuttering at the image of Geoff’s smile, imprinted on his eyelids.  _ It’s out of anger, that’s all _ . Burnie sighs and gets off his chair, grabbing the plate with the untouched cheesecake and makes his way around the room, dumping it in a trashcan as he passes. Burnie squeezes his way through mingling people, some of them stopping to try and talk to him, tell him how much he’s done for the city, Burnie smiling and thanking them as he passes. 

“Burns!” Someone calls, a hand grabbing his elbow, Burnie spinning around with a smile to be face-to-face with a floral tie and a brown beard. “Oh, it’s good to see you!” The man continues, Burnie internally rolling his eyes. _ When did he dye his beard? _

“Mr. Monki here,” a man across from them says, “was just talking about the wonderful work you’ve done for Los Santos.” 

“Ah, well,” Burnie grins, forcing a small laugh. “ _ Mr _ .  _ Monki _ has always been to kind to me,” he glances over as hand claps on his shoulder. 

“You’re an amazing man, Burns,” the man smiles, grin so  _ damn smug. _

Burnie turns to the short man across from him, “you won’t mind if I take  _ Mr. Monki _ away for a minute, would you?” Burnie doesn’t wait for the answer, snagging a hand and dragging him to a less-crowded corner. 

“Well, Burnie, how will Geoff feel about this? Just me and you,  _ alone? _ ” He jokes, Burnie’s eyebrows furrowing. 

“Mr.  _ Monki _ ? Patillo, what the hell?” 

“Old alisas, you know how it is.” Jack shrugs at the  _ look _ from Burnie, crossing his arms across his chest. “Gotta keep our identities hidden.” 

“Ha!” Burnie scoffs, rolling his eyes. “So dyeing your beard and changing your name is good enough for you?” 

“Eh.” Jack shrugs again, Burnie clenching his fists before closing his eyes and blowing a breath out of his nose. His eyes shoot open, an eyebrow raised. 

“Are  _ all _ of you here?”

“Maybe,” Jack smirks, uncrossing his arms to slide his hands in his pants pockets. “I know you’re worried, but listen, we’re only here to help you.” His smirk fades into a genuine smile, confusion washing over Burnie. 

“What do you-” 

“Chief Burns!” A man in a white suit struts over to Burnie, shoulders straight and wide smile adorning his face. “I wanted to talk to you about your work on the crime here in Los Santos.”

“Well,” Burnie grins, turning to face Jack, face falling at the lack of his presence. He straightens his composure, facing the man again. “Well, I have a lot of ideas.” 

\----

“Oh c’mon, just one dance!”

Barbara tugs on his arm again, Burnie groaning. 

“Barb, if you don’t stop right now I  _ will _ pull out my taser,” Burnie warns, Barbara letting go of him, smile never leaving her face. 

“Burnie, live a little!” Barbara spins around, looking at the party. “We’re in a goddamn  _ mansion _ and you’ve done nothing but talk to people about police stuff!” She raises her arms exasperatedly, Burnie rolling his eyes and shoving his hands into his pockets. “Oh c’mon,  _ one dance _ . You know I’m not going to stop until you say yes.” Barbara looks at him eagerly, hand outstretched.

“Still a no, Barb.” 

“Burnie.” 

“No.” 

“ _ Burnie.” _

“Barbara, no.” 

“ _ Buuuurniiieee. _ ”

“I’m going to fire you someday.” Burnie watches a smile light up Barbara’s face, her hand still out for him. He takes it, following her onto the dance floor. “ _ One dance _ ”, he whispers, Barbara giggling and winking at him.

“ _ Sure _ , only one dance.” 

Before Burnie can reply, Barbara drags him further onto the dance floor, squeezing between people, working their way towards the middle. She pushes away from him, pulling him close again with her hand closed around his, a smile growing on Burnie’s face as Barbara spins them around and around, earning weird looks from the slow-dancers near them. 

“You mind if I step in?” Burnie and Barbara turn to be face-to-face with Geoff, his smile wide. 

“Not at all,” Barbara says, sending Burnie a wink before stepping back, Geoff taking her spot, taking Burnie’s hands in his. 

“Glad to see you’re finally relaxing,” Geoff grins, Burnie rolling his eyes. 

“It’s hard to relax when I don’t know what you’re planning, Geoff,” Burnie replies, a smile stretching across his face anyway. 

“Eh, you’ll be fine,” Geoff shrugs, Burnie rolling his eyes again. They’re silent, the music playing softly as they dance together, scooting closer with each step. 

Their bodies press together, Burnie resting his head on Geoff’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a second, breathing in the scent of his cologne. His heart beats in his chest, Geoff’s breath ghosting past his ear, Burnie’s hairs standing up on the back of his neck. 

“Who would’ve thought,” Geoff mumbles, something fond in his tone, “the Chief of Police and the Kingpin of Los Santos would be dancing together.” 

“Hm,” Burnie snorts, adjusting so his head fully lays on Geoff’s shoulder, continuing to close his eyes. “This is what peace in the world is.” 

Geoff bursts out laughing as they sway together, the vibration sending shocks through Burnie, and he smiles to himself, chuckling softly. 

Suddenly, Geoff freezes, and Burnie lifts his head up, Geoff pressing a finger to his ear, whispering something under his breath, eyes wide, Burnie just catching  _ balcony _ before Geoff grabs his shoulders and pushes him, the lights flicking off just as two gunshots, a second apart, ring. 

Screams fill the room as Burnie falls to the ground, eyebrows raised and confusion washing over him, the lights flashing back on, just in time for a body to fall from the balcony, the screams increasing. 

Burnie looks up from the floor, Geoff no-where in sight, and Barbara rushes over to him, helping him to his feet. 

“What the fuck just happened,” Burnie grunts, Barbara looking just as confused as Burnie feels. He dusts himself off before he realizes the rooms eyes are on the balcony, a woman’s scream still heard throughout the ballroom. 

“Someone just died!” She screams, everyone pushing their way through the room, knocking into each other and  _ panicking _ . Burnie watches as Miles eyes meet his, continuing to scan for any sign of Geoff. 

“This probably isn’t a good time,” Miles says when he finally makes it over to Burnie and Barbara, Chad on his tail, “but the storm has gotten worse.” 

“How much worse?” Barbara asks, the four of them huddled together to be heard over the loud  _ chaos _ of the room.

“They’re saying there’s gonna be flash floods. So, like, there’s no leaving kind of worse,” Chad answers, worry in his tone. They all turn to face the room, people charging for the doors, before Burnie sighs.

“Fuck,” he grumbles, turning on his heel and stomping over to the stage, taking the abadoned mic off the stage floor and tapping it lightly. 

“Quiet!” He yells, the room freezing, everyone slowly turning to face Burnie. “Clearly, we have a situation on our hands.” 

“You’re telling us!” Someone shouts out. “There’s a dead guy!” The crowd bursts into murmurs, Burnie sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Enough!” He screams into the mic again, quiet taking over the room again. “Here’s what’s going to happen.” Burnie pauses, taking a deep breath. “The storm outside is too dangerous to leave-” 

The room erupts into screams again, Burnie meeting Barbara’s eyes in the crowd, who only shrugs.

“QUIET! I’m the Chief of Police, so fucking listen up!” 

The room quiets down again, muffled cries echoing around the large space, Burnie taking another deep breath. 

“Alright, this is what’s going to happen. Everyone will  _ stay _ in this room. My trusted officers,” he spares a glance at them, “will take care of the body and find the culprit.” He watches as they look up at him before Miles’ eyes widen, and he nods to them, the three of them heading towards where the body lays. 

“Until then,” Burnie continues, “everyone will stay in this room, and  _ only _ leave if they have to use the restroom,  _ with a group _ ! So, settle in and  _ calm down _ !”

The room is silent for a moment before people start mumbling, moving back in the room, some people wandering and sitting at the tables. Burnie steps down from the stage and walks over to his officers, the three of them looking up at his approach. 

“He didn’t die from the fall, sir,” Chad points out, crouched beside the body. “He was shot in the head.” 

“Jesus,” Burnie mutters, looking at the body. Half of his face is blown off, blood leaking from where his eye  _ would have  _ been. “Fucking christ,” Burnie sighs, shaking his head. “Alright, Chad, Miles, get the body out of here. Take it into an empty room and make sure no one can get to it.” They nod, moving around the body to drag it away. Burnie turns to face Barbara, Barbara’s lips in a thin line.

“You,” he says, looking above him, “are coming with me to the balcony.” 

\----

Burnie looks at the blood splatter on the ground, dim lighting making it hard to see. 

“Looks like he was shot from a different balcony,” Barbara muses, leaning over the railing, looking down below. “And it was the right side of his face, wasn’t it? So it had to be over-” 

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Burnie cuts her off, joining her at the balcony. 

“Duh, Burnie, there was a  _ murder _ .” 

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Burnie pauses, Barbara looking at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“I think the Fakes have something to do with it, but something doesn’t feel right.” 

“They did say they had a plan for tonight, didn’t they?” Barbara faces the room again, face scrunching. “But what?” 

Burnie looks down at the blood again, eyes catching faint scratches on the floor. He crouches down, turning the flashlight on his phone on, finger tracing the lines. 

“There’s something going on, and we’re gonna figure it out.” 

\----

“Well, we searched him,” Chad says, sliding latex gloves off his hands. 

“And?” Barbara asks eagerly, turned away from the body. Burnie stands next to the table where the guy lays, a found blanket laying on top of him, dead hand hanging off the side. 

“He was carrying this.” Miles sets down a box, Burnie turning around at the sound of metal. 

“Bullets?” Barbara reaches forward, picking up the box in her hands. “Why did he have bullets?” 

“He was also wearing a bullet-proof vest,” Chad chimes in, Burnie walking over to the table, eyebrows furrowed. 

“He came here prepared,” Burnie says, arms crossed. 

“Clearly not prepared enough,” Miles jokes, earning a look from everyone. “Sheesh, tough crowd.” 

“He came here to kill someone,” Chad starts, tossing the gloves into the nearest trash can.

“But where’s the gun?” Barbara questions, the three of them turning to Burnie, Burnie sighing. 

“God damn it.” 

\----

“You heard two gunshots, right?” 

Burnie steps off the stage, Barbara looking at him expectantly as the crowd moves, Chad and Miles conducting body searches. 

“Yes, I did,” Burnie replies absentmindedly, eyes scanning the room as they walk away from the stage, no handle-bar mustache in sight.

“ _ So _ ,” Barbara continues, keeping pace with Burnie. “Where did the second bullet go?” 

Burnie stops, Barbara tripping over her feet as she forces herself to stop with him. 

“What?” Burnie asks, Barbara scratching the top of her head. 

“Well, there was two gunshots, but only one body. Where’s the second body?” 

Burnie freezes, feeling the warmth of Geoff’s hands on his shoulders, shoving him to the ground, the room going black. 

“Or bullet hole,” Burnie mutters, spinning on his heel and stomping towards the center of the room. 

“What? What are you thinking?” Barbara follows him, eyes wide. “What is it-” 

“Ah!” Someone screams, both Burnie and Barbara freezing, turning to face the sound. 

“We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die!” They continue to yell, Burnie signalling for Barbara to stay where she is before walking forward, pushing through the crowd gathered. 

Gavin sits in a chair, tears streaming down his face, a woman holding him close. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” she says gently, Gavin crying harder, Burnie rolling his eyes. 

“I’m new to Los Santos,” he whines, the woman wiping tears off his cheeks, his accent thick with emotion. “And this the first  _ real _ thing I’ve done here. I have a girlfriend! I can’t die!” 

“You’re not gonna die,” a guy says, puffing out his chest. “We’ll protect you.” 

_ Dear God _ , Burnie thinks as the group around Gavin comforts him, his wailing loud in the echoing of the room. 

“I can’t die! I can’t die!” He keeps chanting, getting louder with each word, tears coming in full force, the group talking over themselves to calm him down, and Burnie’s eyebrows furrow. 

_ What is he doing? _ Burnie thinks before his eyes widen, spinning on his heel and rushing back over to Barbara. 

“Was that Gavin-” She starts, Burnie cutting her off. 

“It’s a distraction. He’s getting people to freak out.” 

They both look around as more people start breaking down, women bursting into tears, screams getting louder and louder. Chad and Miles look over at them, eyes wide. 

“Shit, shit,” Burnie mutters, straining his ears. “Fuck, he’s distracting everyone.” 

“But why?” Barbara asks, and Burnie closes his eyes, trying to tune out the screaming. He faintly hears a gunshot, eyes widening, hand going to the gun at his hip.

“Fuck,” Burnie starts, Chad and Miles rushing over. “We have to go-” 

The building shakes with an explosion, the screaming only getting louder. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Miles almost yells, flabbergasted. 

“The Fakes,” Burnie grumbles under his breath, unheard, heading towards the stairs. “That’s what.” 

\----

“Holy shit.” 

The four of them stand in a hallway, blood splattered on the walls and bodies littering the floor. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Miles gasps, Burnie looking away, holding in a gag. 

“Definitely C4,” Chad supplies, walking further into the hallway. “This isn’t just casual murder.” 

“I think that was clear when the Fakes arrived,” Barbara scoffs, Burnie turning to look at her, Barbara covering her mouth with her hands.

“The fucking  _ Fakes _ are here?!” Miles yells, Chad shaking his head. Miles points to Barbara, then to Burnie. “You  _ knew _ ?” 

“Goddamnit Barb,” Burnie curses, Barbara lifting her hands in defeat. 

“It slipped out!” 

“You weren’t going to  _ tell us _ ?!” Miles bursts out, scoffing. “Fucking typical. It’s because you have a damn crush on Ramsey-” 

“I do  _ not _ have a ‘crush’ on Ramsey,” Burnie cuts him off, fury in his tone. “And we’re  _ not _ doing this right now.” 

They’re all silent for a moment, Miles staring at Burnie, before he steps back, sighing. 

“Fine, whatever. So, you think they’re behind this?” 

“Ye-” 

“No.” Burnie buts in, Barbara turning to face him, eyebrows to her hairline. “Definitely the C4, but whatever is going on is  _ not _ just them.” 

“Guys,” Chad looks up, crouched next to one of the decimated bodies, Burnie holding back a gag. “Look at this symbol. It was on the balcony guy’s vest when we checked him. I thought maybe it was a brand or something.” 

Burnie steps forward, squatting beside Chad, eyeing the symbol. It’s a snake, large fangs taking up a large amount of space. 

“Venom,” Burnie says aloud, standing. “It’s fucking Venom.” 

“Venom?” Barbara watches Burnie with wide eyes. “Isn’t that the crew we’ve been after since April? The drug dealers?” 

“Yes,” Burnie sighs, shaking his head. “It’s the same crew that sent someone out for me two weeks ago.” 

“ _ Burnie _ !” Miles exclaims, the three of them looking at Burnie with offense on their faces. 

“I’m the Chief of Police, I handled it,” Burnie explains, Miles sputtering. 

“You should still  _ tell us _ if that happens, Burnie!” 

“We can discuss this  _ later _ ,” Burnie forces out, sighing. “God dammit, they’re getting desperate.” 

“What is it Burnie?” Barbara hesitates, Burnie turning to face her. 

“They’re here to kill me.” 

\----

“What’s the plan?” Barbara asks, right on Burnie’s heels. 

“I don’t know,” Burnie replies, surging forward, the ballroom filled with tears and screams, Burnie’s eyes on the stage. 

“We’ve gotta do  _ something _ , right?” Miles pipes up, walking beside Burnie. 

“Yeah, what are we gonna do?” Chad agrees, Burnie taking a deep breath, continuing forward. 

“I  _ don’t know _ ,” Burnie says again, gritting his teeth. “Just...give me a minute, alright?” He stops, closing his eyes, imagining the dancing again. 

_ His hand in Geoff’s, a warmth, mint filling his nose, Geoff’s breathing sounding more beautiful than the song playing. The stage was a few feet away- _

“Follow me,” Burnie orders, speed-walking to the center of the ballroom, the three right behind him. 

“What is it?” Barbara asks as Burnie crouches down, squinting his eyes at the ground.  _ There it is _ . He spots it, the dent in the floor, bullet casing shattered. 

“This is where I was dancing with...this is where I was dancing,” Burnie stands, pointing to the ground. “There’s a bullet indent. They were aiming for me.” 

“Shit,” Miles breathes, Burnie looking up at the balcony. 

“But you were on the ground,” Barbara brings up, eyes widening. “Oh my god,  _ Geoff  _ saved you!” 

“The Fakes knew there was a hit on you?” Chad turns to Burnie, Burnie nodding. 

“Of course they fucking did. God damnit!” Burnie looks around the room, not a single Fake in sight. 

“Well, we gotta find them, right? How many of these Venom guys are here?” 

“Enough,” A voice says, the four of them turning to face a group of men, one standing in front, pointing a machine-gun at them. 

Miles reaches for his gun, another one of the men raising his up. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the first man says, Burnie recognizing him. 

“Edgar,” Burnie mutters. “I thought we were done playing cat and mouse.” 

“I thought we were too,” Edgar replies, smirk on his face. “But  _ someone _ saved your ass.” 

“I can’t help but notice you’re down some men,” Burnie looks around, spotting eight behind Edgar, three pointing guns as the silent crowd, the other five aimed at Burnie, Chad, Barbara and Miles. “Must be  _ devasting _ .” 

“You’re getting cocky for someone with a gun pointed at them,” Edgar sneers, rolling his eyes. “Why is that typical of you, Burns.” 

Burnie’s eyes catch a white cowboy hat by the door, someone leading the party-goers silently through, Burnie just barely seeing the whiff of golden-blonde hair.  _ They’re getting everyone out. _

“Go ahead and shoot me, Edgar,” Burnie shrugs, Barbara whipping her head around to look at him. “But you’re not gonna rule this city like you want to. You’ve always been nothing, and you always will be.” 

Edgar’s face contorts with anger, his men stepping slightly forward, guns cocked. 

“Burnie…” Barbara whispers, Burnie moving his eyes in the direction of the door. She follows his gaze, eyes widening with understanding. 

“You  _ really _ want to be a blood splatter, don’t you Burns,” Edgar growls, a smile making it’s way onto Burnie’s face.  _ He breaks easily _ .

“It’s been the dream,” Burnie deadpans, rolling his eyes. “You think I became Chief of Police to save lives? Please.” 

“I wanna kill ‘im-” one of Edgar’s men grunts, stepping forward, Edgar putting out a hand. 

“No, this is  _ my _ kill,” Edgar smiles, standing straight. “And where are your little Fake friends now, huh? Where’s your fuck buddy?” 

“Behind you, asshole.” 

Edgar spins around to be face-to-face with Geoff, gun cocked. The three men that were watching the crowd are dead on the ground, Ryan holding a knife in his hand, dripping with blood. 

Miles takes his chance and whips out his gun, nailing a shot in the man to Edgar’s right, getting him in the knee. 

Burnie runs as the gunfire goes off, the sound of a minigun and Michael’s laughter filling the air. Burnie crouches behind one of the dining tables, Geoff sliding right next to him, slipping a new clip in his gun. 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Geoff,” Burnie grits out, grabbing the front of Geoff’s shirt. “You  _ knew _ they wanted to kill me tonight?” 

“Why do you think we’re  _ here _ , Burnie,” Geoff says like it’s obvious, and  _ Burnie really wants to strangle him _ .

“I really want to strangle you right now,” Burnie grumbles, letting go of Geoff’s shirt. “You couldn’t just  _ tell me _ ?!” 

“Well, where’s the fun in that?” Geoff smiles, so  _ smug _ and Burnie looks away, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose.  _ One day, he’ll be the death of me. Today, he’s gonna give me a headache. _

\----

“A speeding ticket,  _ really _ ?” 

Burnie tosses the file onto the metal table, Geoff sending him a toothy-smile. 

“It happens,” he shrugs. “You know how it is.” 

“No, Geoff, I  _ don’t _ know how it is.” Burnie sighs, taking a seat in the chair across Geoff, squeezing the bridge of his nose. “I’m guessing your ‘lawyer’ is on the way,” he says, Geoff’s smile getting wider. 

“Trevor’s a good one,” Geoff laughs, shaking his head. “Gotta love that kid.” 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, you know,” Burnie mutters, Geoff bursting into laughter, Burnie unable to hold back his smile. 

“I look forward to it, Burnie,” Geoff grins, Burnie rolling his eyes. 

Just then, Barbara steps into the room, Trevor on her tail. 

“Treyco!” Geoff jumps up, wincing as it pulls on the handcuffs around his wrists. 

“Lemme guess,” Burnie looks at Barbara, “we’re  _ letting him go _ .” 

Barbara nods as Trevor shrugs, Geoff sending Burnie another smile. 

“I know you love seeing this beautiful face,” Geoff teases as Barbara undoes his handcuffs, Geoff rubbing at his wrists. “Why don’t you just see this beautiful face tonight, over dinner?” 

Barbara and Trevor both look at Burnie expectantly, Burnie’s shoulders rising with a deep sigh. 

“7, sharp,” he says, Barbara and Trevor high-fiving, Geoff smiling softly in response. 

“7:30, got it.” 

“You’re gonna be the death of me Ramsey,” Burnie stands, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I look forward to it,” Geoff leans forward, placing a kiss on Burnie’s cheek before following Trevor out of the room, Burnie watching them leave with a smile. 

  
  
  


_ “So you  _ don’t _ have a crush on him?”  _

_ “Shut up Barb.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments are always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!  
\- Syd :)


End file.
